


It's On

by Codexfawkes



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's Training PlayList, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hydra Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright Lewis, lesson one: getting out of a hold. Go on, show me something. Get out of the hold by any means necessary. Don’t hold back, you won’t hurt me.” Fury ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Nick Fury was taking one last late night sweep around the base, making sure all was well at the new Avengers facility. As he neared the sparing gym he was surprised to hear loud thumping music coming from the doors. Walking into the room he was as close to shocked as he ever got these days to see Darcy Lewis in the middle of the large sparing ring fighting the holographic opponent Stark had designed. It was a pretty impressive piece of tech, it came with bracelets and ankles that had sensors and reverb tech that made you feel as if you landed the blows and kicks aimed at the hologram. Now that he was in the gym Nick could hear the lyrics of the rap song thumping through the space, and he was once again taken by surprise by the tastes of the small woman in front of him.

 

“ _Damn right and I'll do it again_

_'Cause I am right so I gots to win_

_Break bread wit the enemy_

_But no matter how many cats I break bread wit_

_I'll break who you sending me_

_You motherfuckers never wanted nothing_

_But your life said, bitch that's for the light day_

_I'm getting down, down_

_Like a n*** said freeze_

_But won't be the one ending up on his knees Bitch Please_

_If the only thing you cats did is come out to play_

_Stay out my way, **motherfucker**_ ”

 

Nick’s eye widened at the words themselves and the rough but effective style of fighting the woman was displaying. He stood there through the rest of the song wondering where she’d learned to fight, if she was self-taught, and why she was training. Silence in the room was almost oppressive after the loud music that had been present moments before. Lewis stood there panting for the thirty or so seconds it took for the next song to begin and Nick became convinced she had no idea he was there. When the next song began he got his answer to the why question.

 

“ _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_ ”

 

So that was it. The betrayal of her former intern who turned out to be a Hydra plant. Well, he’d started out as a SHIELD plant but proved to be Hydra and didn’t that just chap his ass. Decades of good works wiped out in one fell swoop. The whole damned thing was tainted now, of course that was Phil’s circus and monkeys now. Didn’t mean he was happy about it. After about half the new song Fury made a decision. He slid off his long leather coat, letting it fall to the floor and crossed onto the mat. Nick stopped behind her and aimed a light punch at the back of her shoulder. Only to have surprise ripple through him again as she dropped, rolling out of the way and coming up in a crouch with her fists and eyebrows raised.

“Not bad Lewis,” he acknowledged loud enough to be heard over the music. She stood warily, as if expecting him to attack or berate her for being there. Nick held out a hand for her to shake, a bland yet encouraging look on his face. Lewis slowly and warily took his hand, and was swiftly yanked into a hold. Nick spun her around so her back smacked into his chest, his arm holding her across the throat while never letting go of her hand. His other hand wrapped around her chest, holding her tightly to him.

“Alright Lewis, lesson one: getting out of a hold. Go on, show me something. Get out of the hold by any means necessary. Don’t hold back, you won’t hurt me.” Fury ordered. As Darcy began to test the limits of her movements placed by the hold he had her in, the song switched over to Shoop by Salt n Peppa.

“Really?” Nick asked in her ear sounding amused.

“What? It’s a good song and a great beat. Not like I was expecting to have to defend my musical work out choices.” Darcy defended, her body unconsciously swaying to the beat.

Just when Nick was starting to think she was giving up, he realized she wasn’t moving unconsciously against him. Lewis was slowly, actively, rocking her hips against his groin.

“Lewis,” Nick growled warningly.

“You said any…means…necessary.” Darcy taunted, rocking harder against him. Nick tightened his hold on her, sliding his hand down to grip her hip with his free hand, but not before she slid her arm between them. But rather than use her elbow or fist to hit him, she cupped her hand over him, rubbing him through his pants. 

“I could hurt you, I could squeeze with all my strength, it might be enough to get you to let go. Then again, it might not.,” she observed keeping a casual tone to her voice with a bit of difficulty.

Nick fought not to react as her fingers slowly curled around him the best they could through the fabric. Once they were encompassing as much of him as possible the little witch started to move her hand, stroking him. Nick knew he had two options, either he could let her go, or he could try to stop her from working him. He let go of her hip and grabbed her arm, yanked it forward pulling her arm from between them.

At the same moment Lewis locked her ankle behind his and kicked forward with all her might while shoving herself backward with her other leg as hard as she could. In the blink of an eye Nick landed hard on his back, his head smacking into the padded floor audibly. The impact of his body being driven into the floor by momentum and her body weight caused him to lose his hold on her and in the next moment Darcy was rolling to her hands and knees beside him.

“That was fun, can’t wait to see lesson two.” Darcy teased before pressing a smacking kiss to his lips. Swiftly pushing herself to her feet, Lewis scrambled for the door, escaping as fast as she could. 

Nick slowly sat up, before rolling to his feet. For a long moment he stared at the door, wondering just when he’d lost his touch to be taken in by an untrained 20 something. Then he thought of her parting challenge and smirked. Okay, lesson two, it was on. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to visit me on tumblr http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com


End file.
